The Heart and Soul of a Strawberry and Bumblebee
by Sedor
Summary: Short One-Shots of Ichigo during a...trying time in his life. Red Sun Sets, Black Sun Rises AU


**The Heart and Soul of a Strawberry and Bumblebee**

I was busy writing a chapter for another story and this just wouldn't leave me alone. So here I am putting pen to paper (figuratively speaking) and releasing yet another one-shot out into the world. I might do another 2-3 just to recap other ideas that plagued me in connection with this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

In a forested area far beyond the borders of the last district, the trees shook and their leaves blew about as a vicious gale shot past them, two black blurs leading the torrent of wind. If one were to look closer though, they would pick out the jet-black lochs of the soul reaper in the lead, while the one lagging behind had a shocking orange mop of hair.

"If you go any slower Ichigo, you'll be left with just my dust for company!" the shorter of the two yelled, glancing at their companion behind them, before with the faint signs of a grin, they increased their speed, jarring the trees even more and causing a few of the weaker ones to tumble over. Seeing his companion disappear, a smirk appeared on Ichigo's face, before he catapulted after her, destroying what his companion didn't. Hearing the sound of a sonic boom behind her, Sui-Feng glanced over her shoulder and promptly paled as Ichigo closed in on her with ease. Before she could try to increase her own speed, the two of them collided with all the force of two freight trains on a collision course and tumbled to the ground, their arms latched on to one another.

As they finally rolled to a stop, Ichigo couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he came out on top of their little tussle, his arms forming a cage around the petite soul reaper below him. "You were only getting away because I let you Sui," he chuckled, even as she glared up at him, before slamming her fist into his ear, sending him rolling to the side. Dazed and wincing at the ringing in his ears, he was dimly aware of her straddling him now, his hands unconsciously coming to rest on her waist as she smirked down at him.

"Or maybe I just like to let you think that you can still catch me," she purred, bending down to brush her lips across his throat. Groaning at the feeling, he twisted his hips to roll her over again, before claiming her lips with his own. Running his hand down her bare back, he felt his arousal grow as his fingers caressed her heated flesh. Breaking the kiss, he stared down at her with half-lidded eyes, consumed with desire for his partner. Bending down to capture her lips again, he was halted by her hands cupping his face. Seeing his confusion, she smiled, surprising him even more as she barely ever gave him a smile that was not mischievous or teasing.

"Ichigo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she said slowly, caressing his cheek with her fingers.

"Yes?" he asked as his confusion grew, her behaviour definitely beginning to worry him now.

"Ichigo I'm…I'm…"

XXX

*CRACK* *BOOM* "WAAAAHHH!"

And just like that Ichigo Kurosaki's dream was shattered by the thunderous din of the storm and the wail of a child, the young Captain Commander leaping out of bed and appearing at his daughter's side near instantaneously. "Sssh, its okay Shaolin," he cooed, gently picking up the 9 month old babe and rocking her gently in his arms. "It's just a storm," he explained to the infant, despite the fact that she probably didn't understand a word he said. As he continued to comfort her, he stared down at her, meeting the tear-filled chocolate brown orbs that stared up at him from beneath an equally unruly mop of burnished orange hair. Sighing, he bent down and retrieved her crib's blanket, before retreating back to his own King-sized bed, sinking into the mattress with her holding onto him as tightly as she possibly could. As another crack of thunder echoed through the room, she began to whimper again, burying her face into her father's chest, even as he resumed his efforts to soothe her.

After thirty gruelling minutes of comforting whispers and muffled sobs, Ichigo was finally able to lull her back to sleep. Trying to pry her fingers off of him, he was unsurprised to find her still keeping a death grip on his shirt. As he stared down at the sleeping bundle next to him, his eyes strayed to the empty half of the bed, his mood dampening greatly as he ran a hand over the cold sheets. "Even if she never met you…she still knows that something's missing," he whispered, drawing his hand back in favour of running it through his daughter's hair. "We both miss you…Sui-Feng."

XXX

The soft clacking of keys being pressed was the sole sound heard as Ichigo typed away at the terminal in his office. Covering his mouth with his hand, he yawned widely as he completed the last document, sending it off with the rest of its brethren to be stored away.

"WAAAHH!" And just in time too, he thought with a sigh. Standing up and retrieving his daughter from the crib he kept in his office.

"Guess its feeding time," he muttered after finding her diaper clear and knowing that it had been a few hours since her last meal. Walking over to the small storage cabinet he'd had installed, he pulled out a bottle, heating it slightly with a small application of kido, before offering it to the crying babe and settling down onto the couch. Listening as she gurgled as she drank, he remembered the somewhat arduous task he had set before Captain Unohana and Kurotsuchi.

"_You want me to do what?!" Mayuri screeched, his eyes damn near popping out their sockets as he stared back at a stone-faced Ichigo._

"_I asked you to create a baby- formula that will provide my daughter with the nourishment she needs in place of…of…" the words died in his throat, unable to speak of the death of his wife so soon. Wringing his hands together, he collected himself and continued. "Captain Unohana will supervise this project so that you do not do anything unseemly."_

"_Tch, just because I serve as a Captain under you, doesn't mean that I'm going to be at your beck and call to create such a meaningless item. I have far more pressing concerns than the nutritional needs of your brat." As soon as the words left his throat, he was struck by a crippling sense of impending doom, his breath stolen away from him as Ichigo's reiatsu constricted around him. Falling to his knees, he looked up to find Ichigo's expressionless gaze boring into him._

"_You're right. You're not here to jump at my beck and call when it doesn't concern the Soul Society's welfare. But understand this, deny me this and the part of me that just became a father will take great pleasure in demolishing each and every single experiment you have, every single research note you've ever written, before dragging you to Hell itself and grinding your soul into nothing but dust. Do we have an understanding?"_

"_O-Of course Captain Commander. I'll get to work on it immediately," Mayuri drawled, his fingers twitching uncontrollably._

Hearing her whine softly at him, he glanced down at her, seeing the bottle was empty. Setting it down, he rubbed her back, waiting for her to burp. Hearing the soft belch, he lay back on the couch allowing her to lie on his chest. "Well you're fed and I'm done, so what do you suppose we do now?" Watching her yawn widely, he chuckled as she buried her face into his robes and haori, obviously ready for a nap. "Some shuteye," he yawned, "sounds like a great idea to me…too."

XXX

Short and not so sweet, I think that about sums this one up. Till next time, bye-bye.


End file.
